Instant fugace
by Saorya Ruse
Summary: Voici mon premier OS, juste une scène que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire entre Octavia et Lincoln. Le début d'une romance passionnée, la naissance d'une guerrière. J'expérimente le one-shot et je suis débutante, alors s'il vous plaît ce serait gentil de donner vos avis pour que je puisse progresser. En espérant que cela vous plaise... SR
_**« Je veux devenir une guerrière »**_ lui avait-elle dit ce matin-là.

Alors il avait souri, caressé sa joue bronzée avec ses doigts et lui avait répondu que pour lui, elle était déjà une vraie guerrière. Mais bornée comme elle l'était, elle n'a évidemment pas lâché l'affaire et revenait chaque jour avec la même phrase, espérant qu'il cède. Lincoln avait énormément de patience, mais là il allait devenir fou. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle lui répète inlassablement la même chose tous les jours qui l'agaçait, mais le fait que depuis peu de temps, elle boudait. Il n'aimait pas la voir renfrognée, voir une moue sur son si joli visage dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Alors ce matin, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, il lui dit :

 **Allez viens avec moi, la guerrière va apprendre à tirer à l'arc aujourd'hui.**

Elle le remercia en lui offrant un sourire éclatant, ce sourire auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser, et lui emboita le pas dans la forêt, trépignant d'impatience. Il l'emmena dans une petite clairière à l'abri de toute menace éventuelle, et lui fit en premier lieu une démonstration. Il banda son arc, fermant un œil pour viser juste, bloqua sa respiration et la flèche siffla alors qu'il expirait silencieusement. Il ne regarda même pas où s'était plantée la flèche, il savait qu'elle avait atteint sa cible. Il se tourna vers Octavia, qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants en sautillant presque sur place, avant de s'exclamer :

 **C'est trop fort ! La flèche s'est plantée au milieu exact de l'arbre alors qu'il est à plus de quarante mètres de nous ! Montre-moi comment faire.**

Il acquiesça en silence, un léger sourire sur le visage, et vint se placer à côté d'elle, lui mettant son grand arc en bois de chêne dans les mains. Il la regarda d'un œil critique se mettre dans la même position que lui quelques instants plus tôt, et s'approcha d'elle en silence. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol, et commença par bien replacer ses jambes, effleurant à peine ses mollets puis ses cuisses, essayant de contrôler les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur. Puis il se leva, lui donna une de ses flèches longues, puis lui dit :

 **Encoche-la, et tire.**

Elle parut surprise un instant de n'avoir pas droit à plus d'explications de sa part mais se reprit bien vite, et se mit en position de tir, le bras gauche tendu et le droit ramenant le bout de la flèche vers elle. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Lincoln s'était déplacé et se tenait maintenant derrière son dos, posant doucement une de ses grandes mains sur sa hanche afin de la faire pivoter légèrement. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle jusqu'à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

 **Concentre-toi sur ta cible. Inspire profondément, et bloque. Bloque ici** , lui dit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur ses côtes, la faisant frémir par ce contact.

Octavia obtempéra et ramena la corde de l'arc contre sa joue, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

 _ **« Voilà, tu y es. Tu dois faire confiance à ton instinct dorénavant. »**_ Entendit-elle comme un doux murmure proche de son oreille. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et lâcha la corde. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, elle souriait, sans même avoir vu l'endroit où la flèche s'était plantée.

 _ **« En plein dans le mille »**_ pensa-t-elle avec joie. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Lincoln pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait fait, qu'elle avait réussi, mais comme il était juste derrière elle, Octavia se retrouva dans ses bras, plaquée contre son torse musclé. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais Lincoln l'interrompit par un baiser. Agréablement surprise, elle se laissa faire quelques instants avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, et de l'embrasser à son tour, passionnément, telle une promesse.


End file.
